TMNT 2012: Raphael's Crush?
by valenpup
Summary: "I ran away. I found him. Then I lost him. Then I found you. And I don't want to lose you." There's a bad girl in town and her name's Demitri. Raphael starts to like her. A LOT. And that is not normal. But she is more than meets the eye. Warning: RaphaelxOC FLUFF Rated T For Swearing
1. Meet Demitri

Great, another Kraang attack.

The Turtles were following the Kraang with another one of their mystery deliveries. First, they were going to charge, attack, then win, like usual, but this was time was different.

"Boomba!"

The gang were standing on roof of the building closely eyeing the Kraang, until they heard a noise.

"Come and get me meatheads!"

"Wooah, what was that?" Mikey had finally awoken from his nap.

"Dunno, but we have to check it out, It might be important." Leo said.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. The TMNT were prepared to engage in battle with the robots but were shocked to see that they were already taken care of.

"What! I can't believe we came this far to NOT fight!" Raph was fuming.

"Maybe it was an experimental error, or possibly mistakenly dropped a mutigen bomb?" Donny inquired.

"Yo, whatcha doin' in my alley?! Those robots were enough, now I gotta deal with turtle freaks?" a feminine voice yelled.

Raph was becoming furious. "What did you say you little-" As soon as he turned around he saw a girl come out of the rubble of the explosion. She had beautiful ebony waistline hair with streaks of red, dark brown eyes, a slender body, and oddly, had claws. "girl? We ran all the way over here to kill a bunch of Kraang bots not a prissy chick!"

"_Prissy? Chick? _Are you talking about me? Who are you calling that? Do you work for the Kraang, of the Foot Clan?"

Meanwhile, in the distance, Leo, Mikey, and Donatello were silently watching their new form of entertainment, silently having inner turmoil whether or not they should stop the feuding teens. Tired of the conflict, Leo stepped in.

"NO, we are not, we're enemies. What's your name?"

She hesitated, but muttered, "Demetri. Also known as Red X, I specialize in explosives and kicking people's butt. Yours?"

"Mine's Donny. The neanderthal over there picking his nose is Mikey, the one you were fighting with was Raph, and the turtle next to me is Leo." Donny interrupted.

"Thank you for the _beautiful _introduction, but I believe we should go somewhere more _private_ to talk."

Ralph stood impatiently as the conversation continued. "We can't take Demon Chick in the you-know what! What if he reports us or something."

Demitri laughed. "Don't worry. I wouldn't waste my breath on sharpening my claws on you losers."

* * *

><p>"Cool! I would never have thought to use the sewers as a hideout!"<p>

The TMNT were giving her the tour of their crib.

"So.." Mikey asked. "What's with the claws? You a cat or something?"

"Dude! Don't be rude to her." Leo was as well-mannered as ever.

"No, it's fine. I was the government's lab rat. Got taken away as a baby. Lived on the streets since I was 10. Soon enough, the chemicals they injected wore off, except for the claws and superhuman strength. Although I guess that's a good thing. Well gotta go."

Raphael looked up from reading his comic books and gave her a questioning look. So did Donny, momentarily switching off his blowtorch and working on the van.

"Where exactly do you go? And live?"

Demitri just smiled. "I'm a pick-pocket. And as I said before, I make weapons, so I need to make more ammo for my canons."

Just then, April came rushing in, accidentally bumping into Donatello. "Sorry, got caught up in homework, I just- sorry.."

She looked a little flustered trying to pick up her heavy books. But Donny was even more so.

"No no, it's fine. Well, um, let me help you, sorry. Hehe."

After she picked up the last book, April looked up to find Demitri looking at her bemusingly.

"Hi. You must be that girl Raph told me about. You seem nice."

"Yeah well, you don't know me enough to make that opinion." The brunette plainly stated. "Say, do you and Donatello like each other."

That caught them off-guard, causing a huge blush to form on the turtle's cheeks. April, however, merely chuckled. "No, he's like a brother to me."

Now she was really confused. "But I thought-mppmhpphmm!" Raphael cupped a hand in my mouth and dragged to a corner along with the 2 others, leaving the 'couple' behind.

"What's going on?"

Ralph: "Look, we might like making fun of our brother, but that was just wrong. Funny, but wrong."

Leo: "Yeah, he has some 'issues' about dealing with relationships right now."

Mikey: Yep, like pizza and algae. They're pretty good, but if they're going to be together, they have to adjust to each other.

"So to quickly summarize," Demitri continued, "April is completely oblivious that Donny is madly in love with her and get's confused when he gets nervous?"

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>"So where is your home D?"<p>

_Raphael's POV_

_That is one weird chick. But I gotta admit, she got game standin' up to me earlier. But how tough is she really?_

"So where is your home D?" _She's got to have a home right?_

"You'll have to wait and see for yourself."

The guys were walking down the alleyway a good couple blocks away from the Purple Dragons hideout and they stopped in front of a warehouse. Demitri opened the door and walked in, turning on the switch. The others followed.

The light revealed nothing but empty boxes and an empty room. All empty.

"Aww! Thanks for getting my hopes up!" Mikey whined.

"I promise it's going to be awesome!" I reassured him.

"YAASSS!"

_Demitri's POV_

_Yeesh. His emotions change faster than a baby's attention span._

_But just you wait._

_I will blow your minds._

She took out a box with a microchip attached to it. After putting a code in. The ground before them shook and dragged everyone down into a tunnel. They gasped at the sight. Even Raphael was taken aback by the sight.

_Boom._


	2. Secret?

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude!" Mikey drooled. You made a skating/weapon rink?"

"Yep." Demitri smirked. "Don't forget the sushi bar."

"Wow. All it needs is pizza. Hhhmmmmmm... pizza."

"Got it taken care of." She somehow produced a little box out of thin air and handed it to the orange-masked turtle. "It's the basement's remote. After this warehouse was shut down, I went in to live here. I didn't realize there was a room under this place. But I worked on it as soon as I found out it did. I got a head start with the abandoned parts."

It was breathtaking. A halfpipe painted with flames sat elegantly in the middle of the room. On the side were rows of skateboards. And to the opposite of it was a chemical lab (of course it was protected by a bullet proof grass) full of weapons, tools, and ammo. To finish it off, the room was decorated with a huge skull on the ceiling with spotlights surrounding it.

Everyone scattered, 'Oohing' and 'Aahing' until someone broke the admiring coos.

"Wait, hold on a sec guys," Raph announced. "_Where _did you get this stuff?"

"Take a chill pill doofus," The girl seemed offended by this accusation. "I took it from the local robbers here. So technically, I didn't steal it."

"As gorgeous as they are, especially those high-focused nuclear bombs, you seriously did commit a felony." Donny, once again, interrupted.

Red X huffed in frustration. "Well, what do you suppose I do now, _C3P0?_"

They chuckled.

"Maybe you can pay them back by returning the items. Although I can see that you've grown attached to this specifically constructed room."

"No shit Sherlock..."

* * *

><p>Demitri froze. "You want me to train with you to a game of life and death with us as the only thing standing between the Kraang, the Foote, and World Domination as payment for keeping my place?"<p>

Leo chuckled nervously. "We just said help us by saving New York city from them but when you put it that way.. it does sound a little dangerous, I know the decision was sorta hard to take in and -"

"Yes! Yes! I will! You have _NO _ideas how long I've been waiting for this. Life in NYC without anything to but knock out a bunch of thieves is BORING. Of course I'm in!"

"That was easy. What are we waiting for? Let's skate!"

* * *

><p>2 hours later. 9 pm. Sewage.<p>

* * *

><p>"Cool. <em>*muffle* <em>Yeah.. _*muffle* _Sure._*muffle* _Tommorow?_*muffle* _Alrighty then._*muffle* _Bye."

Mikey dropped the line. "It's official. Demmy's with us now."

Leo paused his show. "Demmy?"

He grinned. "I know. I'm such an awesome namer."

Beneath the pages of his comic books, Raph was unsure what to feel when he heard this.

_Raph's POV_

_So she's gonna be here tomorrow, eh? She is pretty cute. She smells like pizza. Loves violence, unlike some people. LOVES red, and her smile is so... so adorable._

Without realizing eat, Raphael's cheeks turned red.

_What?! Heck to the no! I do not like her. I'm just gonna screw up on flirting or even trying like Donny. Who would like a freak like me anyway? Dem's only in this to pay off her 'debt'. Pfft. Get her out of your head!_

But he didn't. He never did. Meanwhile, Demitri trained in another part of the warehouse, completely oblivious to the secret feelings she harbored for Raph.

She never noticed how cute he was when flustered.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

"_Hahaha! Told you that backflip won't work Raph!" Dlaughed so hard watching him hurt his head. _

"_Shut up!" He looked really mad. "I almost had it until you screamed I was a loser and made me lose balance and fall of my board."_

"_Obviously, you can't get it right because you're bad at it!"_

"_Whatever, I'm gonna get pizza."_

"_Not from my fridge you're not"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because!"_

"_Because what?"_

"_Ugh, stop being difficult." Tears started to roll down her face. She was crying._

_Raphael gulped. __Okay dude, be tough. _"_Stop being a baby and suck it up."_

_She was crying harder. __Oh no. Guess I have to 'comfort' her and all that crap._

"_Um, don't cry? Look, I'm sorry alright? There, I said it, you can stop whining now..."_

_Chuckles were heard from the girl. For some magical reason, the tears the welled up in her eyes disappeared. "Are you just that stupid?"_

_Raph growled. __She tricked me! And I fell for it! _"_Takes one to know one!"_

_Before the guys knew it the feuding pair were butting heads and barking at each other. But when D took a step too far, she tripped. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms caught her from falling. It was winced. She never winced. Ever._

_They both stared at each other's eyes deep in thought, as if searching for a meaning behind each other's intentions._

**(AN: Is Demmy really this blind to not notice infatuation? I guess that's how these things work. There are too many clichés in this world to count!)**

"_*cough* Lovebirds *cough*" Mikey ruined the moment. _

_Noticing their odd position, _**(pretend it's the final pose in a tango, where the girl's head was hanging down) **_they both quickly let go of each other. _

_Raph began strangling the idiot._

_Sensing how much awkwardness there was in the air, April told them that it was getting late and left._

"_Soo," Leo started, trying to break the ice. "You want to go back with us Demitri?"_

"_What?" The weapon's expert wasn't paying attention. __**(Hint: It's not about Raph!)**_

"_Oh yeah, no thanks. I still need to make some ammo. But here's my number if you guys want it. Do you even have phones?"_

"_As a matter of fact, we do. The T-Phones." Raphael stated smugly holding up the device for her to see. _

"_It's cute."_

"_What!" The 4 turtles shouted in unison._

"_I said it was cute, no need to get so defensive." To prove her point, Demitri held her hands up in the air._

"_We weren't being 'defensive'. This phone is a high level communication system with better functions, accuracy and use for spying than a regular one!"_

_She just smirked. "So you don't mind living with the fact that the one that __**I **__built is 10 times better than yours?"_

_Demetri held up her phone to compare with his. The pattern on the casing was the same as the one on the halfpipe. To get a better look, he pressed the home button and was surprised to see the advanced apps on it. Government related apps to be exact._

"_How did you get these? Even I can't pass through NASA's firewall!"_

_She smirked. "Too bad so sad. But I guess you better get going guys," She already pushed them near where they came in._

"_W-wait? How do we get up?"_

"_Tap on the floor hard twice, second door on your right, now BYE!"_

_Raph stopped. "Why __**do **__you want us to leave anyway? Got a secret?"_

_Her sweat dropped. "Um, nothing?! Now LEAVE!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

They both smiled at the memory.

* * *

><p><em>Raphael's POV<em>

_Huh, I almost forgot about that. I will find out your secret Demitri -whatever your name is-._

_I promise you that._


	3. Who's He? Part 1

NYC 9:23 PM

* * *

><p>Mikey seemed confused. "Uumm, WHY did you want us to sneak in to Demmy's again?"<p>

"Because, beef-brain," Raph said. "I don't want her to be another Karai. And to see if what she was hiding is important."

"Maybe it is if she busted us out so quickly." Leo said.

Raph held out his hand. "Shush, we're here." The sign said TechTown Warehouse Facility.

"I'm done! Where is he?"

A familiar voice filled the air. Demetri.

Donny piped up. "Guys it's her. What is she up to?"

* * *

><p>"I'm done! Where is he?" She was fuming.<p>

"Now now, patience is virtue." It was the Purple Dragons.

"What did you do with him?!"

A large intimidating man faced her said, "Whaddya learn?"

Demetri was hesitant. "You told me they were horrible creatures, but they aren't. They're just like me, but with a family. No."

His temper rose. "WHAT DID YOU FIND OUT? Or," he added. 'would you like to see him suffer?"

"Pleeeaaasse don't! Fine, I'll tell you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the distance, 4 very bemused turtles are watching.<p>

"She's with the purple dragons? I told you we couldn't trust that girl!" Raph had a betrayed look in his eyes.

"Raphael, don't jump to conclusions. Look closer. She was mad at them for taking 'him', whoever he is. They're blackmailing her."

"Keh, I don't think so Leo."

"And why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because she already has hmferabuyfrnd."

"Ooohhh! I get it."

_How the hell did he know what I was saying?_

Donny and Leo were observing the conversation. Mikey then made a conclusion: "We miss everything don't we?"

"What makes you say that?"

"They're talking about stuff even **I **don't know about."

"Mikey, no offense, but you are one of the most simple-minded creatures on the planet. More neanderthalic than algae."

But he just smiled dumbly. "Thank you."

"You don't know what I just said didn't you?"

"Nope."

But that previous conversation got Donny thinking. _Who __**is **__that 'he' person? We have to find out more about this._

* * *

><p>"We already know all that shit!" They seemed impatient.<p>

"Well I'm sorry if that was all the time you gave me! I will get him back, I _**swear **_on my _**life**_!

The PDs started laughing, while walking away.

"Yeah, right little girl. Remember, same time next week, don't forget." The burly man chimed in with the leader. "Yeah, don't forget. And don't even think about skipping an appointment, because you'll know what happen." He crossed his index finger through the middles of his neck while making a choking sound.

And just like that, they were gone.

Demitri was left staring on the ground, on the verge of tears, already balling up her fists with rage.

* * *

><p>The arguing turtles heard a shrill din fill the air, temporarily deafening them.<p>

"What," Raph complained while picking his ear. "Was that?"

They looked to see a crying girl shouting to the sky unaware that she was being watched.

"To hell with this! You should've taken him, not me! He had more to live for, and I have _nothing. No one. Zilch. Zero. Nada. Nope. Nothing. At all. _The list goes on. Should I continue?"

Demitri was faced with a surprising reply. More so that someone _actually _talked back.

"You don't have to." It was Leo. "You have us, and even though we don't know much about you, we know enough to trust you. That you hate the Purple Dragons, and have a loved one, _whoever he is *Leo said emphasizing tone and for some reason pointed to a very jealous Raph*. "_

She stood up to face them more clearly. Her face was blotchy, probably from all the crying. Demetri's hair, which was usually held in a high ponytail (except that one time from the Kraang attack), was now hanging down in a mundane manner, barely accentuating her puffy eyes. And her clothing was a black tank top and a red jacket with an open zipper. She wore black knee length pants, like April's, and red Nike sneakers to match. Dried tears were still visible on the side of her cheeks.

_Raph's POV_

_Even after crying she __**still **__looked cute. He found himself internally blushing. Cut it out! And whoever this guy she's trying to protect is so NOT worth it! I am a WAY better fit. NO! This is just an infatuation, yeah, like Leo's with Karai. Besides, no matter what they, we still might not be able to trust her. Yet. There is no way I am going to look stupid for a girl. _

_A very pretty one, _he added.

* * *

><p>"So," Leo continued. "You might want to start from the beginning if you want our help."<p>

"Fine. To be frank, my name isn't really Demetri."

"That's it? That's you're huge secret? Boring!" Stupid Mikey.

Donny knocked him unconscious. "Continue."

"It's..."


	4. The Beginning 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the aforementioned brands or titles, but I do own Rose.**

* * *

><p>"It's Caito. Rose, Caito. And don't ask about my last name. That's another story."<p>

"Oookaayy. Now that we got that covered up, who's he?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

1997

A newly escaped 10-year old Rose walked nervously through the streets of New York City. She shivered.

The girl had just been mutated into a clawed monster with 2 red streaks on each side of her cheek. And the brunette/red hair was now a short bob ruffled from trying to escape the Kraang, along with her bruised arms, legs, and battered up face. They turned her into an alien creature. A disgusting one. Even through her thick jacket and fur boots, she still felt cold.

"Damn these robot-alien- er, things! I can't take it anymore! Running is not working!" Holding out a blade, she-

waahaawaaaaaahhhwah

Rose then heard loud shrieking; it was a child, no, not even a child, it was a baby.

It was beautiful. Wrapped in a silk blanket and in a box, the baby had a little stubble on top of his/her forehead. Oddly, a stuffed animal backpack came with it, adorning tiny rattles and packages of diapers and solution.

"Oh no," Rose gasped. "Someone abandoned you. Like someone did to me..." The cooing girl reminiscences aching memories that it burned through her head. Kai...

She shook her head. No. Forget about that stupid traitor.

Her mind focused on the now asleep infant. She looked a bright ad board, which read: Sign Up Now! Time: 11:08 p.m. Time Remaining: 20 hours 62 minutes 45 seconds

44...43...42...41...40

"I can't believe it's been 3 hours! Crap, I need to find somewhere to sleep!" Rose exclaimed, momentarily forgetting the fragile body snuggled between her arms.

But what do I do with him. She looked at the box and saw a basketball sticker on piece of paper buried beneath the fabric. It was a name tag. Wes, I like it.

I will not leave him like I was. I will not be one of those people.

She took a deep breath. Rose Caito had finally decided to adopt an adorable orphan at the tender age of 10, with no job, shelter, food, clothes, nor money. Status: Lives in streets.

"Took in a baby when you can't even handle yourself... way to go Rose. Extra commitment."

Life couldn't get any better than that.

* * *

><p>5 years later..<p>

* * *

><p>In the end, the struggling girl didn't struggle anymore-er- as much. And she slowly lost her monstrous features.<p>

She decided to get a job at the junkyard, then as a vendor, then as a waitress. After that, she could finally afford a decent apartment. Where she lived in the mean time you ask? In an empty warehouse, on the cold, hard, floor. Slowly, but surely, she gained enough experience about the outside world to home-school Wes. that and the fact that she took classes.

Rose thought of him as a son. But at the same time she didn't. She thought of him as a fidgety little brother.

Soon, the tween found out that the old warehouse she lived in (the staff was nice enough to let her crash) wasn't being funded by the government, so it was left alone. That meant that they could live there.

Year after year, Wes grew, taller, cuter, and more mischievous. Before Rose had the sense to get a job, she pickpocketed, and was pretty damn good at it, too. Used to perform these little street 'shows' with non-refundable payment, then take off without another word. She even went as far as committing theft in banks. Surprisingly, learning how to hack in secret files and binary wasn't so far out of the girl's reach as she expected. The numbers... it came so easily to her, as if they were as plain as a summer breeze passing through her face. The same. Numbers didn't lie, it didn't betray her, or change. Unlike some things.

Anyways, she decided to teach him how to do it.

Then, Caito began to notice changes. Her neatly cut fingers eventually grew back to claws, and she got stronger and faster. Rose vowed never to use those claws again, especially after what happened. But then Wes had an accident. He tried stealing from some local thugs and they beat him up. You could barely tell it was him all bruised up like that.

That was when she started training. Rose almost went bankrupt from buying all the equipment. She went as far as buying weapons, like bombs and blades. Lots and lots of blades. But she was so focused on trying to protect him, that she was too blinded to see him wander off on his own and get captured.

After that, she went on a mental breakdown. It lasted for weeks; crying, wailing, and regretting everything. To vent out her frustration, specifically herself, she took it out on her punching bag, and started plotting her revenge, on oddly, no one. Wes had taken up so much of her life that he was the only thing she lived for. She almost committed suicide if it wasn't for him. Rose got better at it, and her bubbly personality wore out into this hollow shell. She was still there, well, what's left of her.

What Rose didn't know was that someone was following her. Stalked her to be exact. They were the ones that blackmailed her into doing their treacherous deeds for them, in exchange for Wes... eventually.

* * *

><p>Then came the turtles. How could they be so free? Rose learned one or two things from them. Running, jumping from buildings, and killing robots whenever they please. She hated them. She envied them.<p>

But when they meet, these so-called 'mutants' were as harmless as flies- that is if you're not against them.

Donny was a weird fellow. Smart but weird. And his obsession with April was kind of freaking her out.

Leo was probably their leader since he was the one who who mostly gave out the commands.

Mikey was fun. A go-with-the-flow kind of guy. She liked him. He reminded her of Wes.

But Raph was something different. Never in a million years could she find someone to share things in common with. Short-tempered, impatient, and arrogant. And Rose didn't know when, but she started having feelings for 't experienced that in a while. At first she thought it was just infatuation. But then... then...damn it... Rose's been reading too much Twilight. She preferred violent and deep books like Hunger Games and Grapes of Wrath. And not Fifty Shades of Gray violent.

* * *

><p>Before meeting up with the Purple Dragons...<p>

Rose sighed.

She was lying on her bed, belly faced forward with her laptop in front of her. Everybody owned a diary, but she kept hers on her laptop. Locked. Unseen. And she never worries about those hackers. Rose put up multiple firewalls to keep her feelings locked up and safe. Raph.. Raphael... Raphy Boy... What a turtle. He had an attitude... just like her. He's tough... just like her. They were almost alike in every way except for one thing: she doesn't know if he liked her.

Ever since she bought that laptop, it never escaped her grasp. The girl never bought a newer model, afraid to part with the device she carried her whole life. So Rose kept upgrading, rebuilding, and improving. Rose had it before escaping to Earth. It contained secrets no one could ever comprehend- well hers, and some other important ones. Her leaving the Kraang, Wes, her drastic change.. They went by so fast. And the latest page on her diary were the Turtles. What a peculiar bunch. Leo says that they do more than what she thinks they do. I don't think so. Boy, if you lived my life... Even Mikey-

vroom vrooom

*footsteps*

* * *

><p>Tears slowly slipped out of Rose's eyes. It was time. She closed her laptop and walked up to the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Back to the present...<p>

* * *

><p>After telling the story, Raphael broke the silence.<p>

"So, you want us to call you Rose now, or what?"

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>I am still and amateur writer here so don't hurt me if you hate it! I know that not that many people read this.. but thank you if you did. I set Rose as a broken spirit with an arrogant personality as a mask, but she slowly becomes it. She then develops a crush on Raph, but is convinced it is only an infatuation, like he did with her previously. I will be posting some chapters with the label 'Filler' in it along with the titles once in a while, to keep the 'fluffiness' in check. So it's sort of like a parallel kind of thing. BTW Thank you Quaser and Cat woman for reviewing! :)<strong>

**Ja ne,**

**V**


	5. Filler: Sparring and Sisters

**This is set after they found out 'Demetri' is actually 'Rose'. This is a filler chapter, so pretend that the stress of finding her adopted brother doesn't exist. Sparring Sessions and Sisterly Love**

"Suck on that, shell for brains!" Raph arrogantly yelled to everyone in the dojo.

They were having a sparring session, and, like most of the times, Raphael won, of course.

Meanwhile, April and Rose were watching from a distance. Rose explained to her what she told the Turtles, her origin (only the Kraang part), and after talking, it shifted to a normal conversation.

"-yeah, and has a bunch of other apps that helped me with my homework and studies too."

Rose was closely examining April's T-Phone. "Huh, if I didn't know any better, Donny might be better at- 'Donny Boy'?!" April's cheeks reddened. She quickly swiped her phone away and cupped her mouth. _Why do people keep doing that to me?_

At first, she started out slow: "Look, I really like hime, but I'm not sure, so I'm still leaning at the friend zone so far. The feelings I have for him are just this *pinching her fingers together* big." Then, April talked so loud it sounded a lot like when you fast-forward something on T.V. : "PlusIdon'tthinkIcouldforgivehimyetformutatingmyfathereventhoughItoldhimeIdidandIfeelreally-

"SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE AND LET ME UNDERSTAND YOU!" Rose's head was spinning.

April took a quick, sharp breath. "Okay, I like Donny, but still more as a friend, and I know it doesn't count, but I still haven't forgiven him for mutating my father. I feel really bad, but I just couldn't help it even though I told him he was. And my mother... oh, my mother..."

Ever since the 'appointment' with the Purple Dragons, Rose stiffened. Telling her whole (maybe not completely whole) emotional story and crying it all out made her tense. But listening to April talk, what she's been through, seeing how similar their lives were, for the first time, her gaze softened. The girl cut off April's words by giving her a tight hug. "Wha-" "I didn't know. To be honest, I thought you were another damsel in I'm distress. But I realize you're totally different than I expected. You must be one tough chick to last that long." The redhead returned the embrace

"Thank you." Rose was shocked. Nobody had ever said that to her before. Except for the Turtles in the heat of battle, but it only came out in 'Thanks' or 'I got your back'. What she said was different.

"For what?"

"Even though I haven't known you that long, you were the only other human who knew about the Turtles next to Casey. _(Casey? Who's that?) _And..it might sound weird.. but I kinda consider you as a sister."

After a long pause. She replied, "Me too."

They both smiled..

After wiping their tears, April asked a question Rose would've never thought she's ask:

"Do you like Raph?" That caused her to mumble, trip, then come up with a lame excuse for _why _she fell down. "Uhh, uhh, um-NO!" Then Rose had to casually cover up her sudden outburst. "I mean, whaaaat, of course not, seriously?" April couldn't stop squealing. Similar to when Leo told her about Karai, _before _the part where she was part of the Foot Clan.

"I knew it! You guys are so much like each other, no wonder! Woww.. **YOU **like **RAPHAEL!**" Now it was Rose's turn to cup her mouth. "Okay, fine I admit it. Yes I do. BUT, there's a lot going on in my life, and love ain't one of them. Plus, there's my brother,the fact that he's more arrogant than me and- " *crash*

"What was that?"

"Oh, another one of their sparring sessions. I bet Leo or Raph is winning that one. Anyway.." when April looked next to her, Rose disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" The realization struck her. "Ohhh."

* * *

><p>Dojo 3:00 p.m.<p>

* * *

><p>"Suck on that, shell for brains!" Raph arrogantly yelled to everyone in the dojo.<p>

"Yame!" Master Splinter announced.

3 Turtles lay injured, but not severely on the floor.

"That was no fair! You made me say Uncle, and when I did, you STILL hurt me!" Mikey said, popping his shoulder.

Donatello was leaning on his Bo Staff for support. "Dumbass," he muttered.

Leo was also using his ninjakens as canes. "Come on, another round! Best 2 out of 3!"

A vein was popping out of Raphael's head. Oddly, it was even greener than his complexion. "Only of you can stand up!" was his snide remark.

"Let me take a crack at it."

They all spun around to see none other than Rose, cracking her neck and knuckles.

Raphael merely smiled. "You think you, a girl, could beat me?" "Of course. Out of all my weapons, I think this is my luckiest one, since it's gonna kick your butt." She held out her naginata.

He snorted. "What's that, a shovel?"

This comment struck a nerve. "Oh really? Mind if I **shove** it up your ass?!"

Once again, they were butting heads.

"Silence." It was Master Splinter. Rose and him and become familiar with each other after having long conversations and cups of tea. Even he knew about her past.

They froze, embarrassed that they were caught in such violent conditions by a great ninja.

Both bowed down in front of the giant rat and said, "Yes, Master Splinter," in monotone voices while verociously eyeing each other.

"Kodomo, is it true you wish to spar with my son? He has had many years of experience. Perhaps he should slightly ease on you, like April."

"In my defense, Master, even though my self-training hasn't lasted _that _long, I'm sure I can manage. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

He smiled. "Very well. Hajime!"

Raphael and Rose stood in their fighting stance. Raph was the first to charge, while Rose swiftly dodged the attack backflipping in the air and hit the back of his head with the blunt end of her naginata, **hard. **

_Raphael's POV_

_Damn, this girl is strong. Huh, I just noticed the sweat on her head. Even when mad, her face still looks innocent. She looks hot. NONONONONONO! When will this end?_

_*Rose hits his head*_

_Nope! Definitely NOT innocent!_ He returned the blow with a punch on her stomach.

* * *

><p>After half an hour of intense fighting, Raph managed to pin Rose's shoulders to the wall with both of his sais. She was breathing heavily.<p>

As Raph confidently walked up to her, Rose was struggling to remove the weapons from the fabric of her clothes and the cement wall. When he finally noticed the she escaped, he had to manually pin her down, this time, to the floor. Both fighters were in a _very very very very _awkward position.

Meanwhile, everyone, even April, and Casey, who just arrived, carefully watched, waiting for who knows what will do.

_Rose's POV_

_Fuck! He got me! What do I do? How do you beat a tough, mutated turtle with sais and and attitude? Well, this is hopeless. Unless..._

Raph was smug. "Bet you didn't count on that didya?" Little did they know that he was sweating through his shell.

_Raphael's POV_ _I can't believe it! I am on TOP of her? Dafuck?! Holy shell!_

To his surprise, Rose smiled. "You know," she whispered seductively, leaning to him using her head. "You're pretty cute up close." She said 'close' with an emphasized breath. Hearing that made Raph space out. **(Wonder what that's about? (: )** _Why did she say that?_

A thousand questions were running through his head, which gave Rose enough time to push the red-banded turtle off. She kicked his front shell with her feet with tremendous force.

He was sent flying sky high.

"Oww!" Raph lay unconscious on the floor. Spirals replaced his eyes while drooling.

"Yame! Congratulations Rose. You won."

Even though they cheered for her, Rose paid no heed to the audience. She glanced at the fallen turtle who is now being insulted by his brothers for being beaten by a girl. When they were all gone, only Raph and her were left.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later<p>

* * *

><p>Still in the dojo, Raph was sharpening his sais and released a frustrated breath. <em>A girl beat me. Worse. I girl I <strong>liked <strong>beat me.__  
><em>

The door slid open. Rose.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"What do you want?" He said gruffly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Embarrassing you."

"Look, I let you win, and don't expect a rematch. Raphael stood up.

"I know. And."

"And what?"

"And this."

Rose walked up to a confused Raphael and kissed his cheek while holding the other one.

"Gotta go." *she smoke-bombed away*

"Wait- and now you're gone."

He was mad, but pleased at the same time.

He left and entered his room with a dreamy look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Komodo- child<strong>

**Woo! Sorry if this wan't as good as you expected, it looks kind of rushed to me. So anyway, I decided that there would be 2 parallel stories. Chapters that say 'Filler' will be fluffs, and the ones that don't are the ones that stay true to the plot. I am posting another chapter that is NOT a fluff TODAY or possibly TOMORROW, continuing Rose's current situation. Wow, I CANNOT stop capitalizing everything! I guarantee it'll be posted sometime this weekend. Please keep reviewing!**

**Ja ne,**

**V**


	6. Mysterious Dreams and Decisions

**I do not own any of the aforementioned brands or titles. I do, however, own Rose.**

Rose was pacing nervously around Donny. Everything she told to them was a lot to take in, and now, Donatello was trying to track down the Purple Dragons. Anger coursed through her veins. _How dare those stupid wannabe frickin' thugs take Wes?_

"Tell me again why you aren't done tracking them? It's not that hard ya know!"

Donny rubbed his ears. "Well I'm _sorry _if they set up to many firewalls! If you're so impatient, why don't YOU do it?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I can't, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you never really told me the reason why."

"Umm.."

"Pizza's here!"

A drop of sweat rolled down her face. "Hey! Pizza! Mmmm, let's eat!" Rose quickly darted out of the room without another word.

* * *

><p>Living Room<p>

10:15 p.m.

* * *

><p>Leo was watching Space Heroes while Raph was reading comic books and throwing breadsticks at Mikey.<p>

When Rose exited the lab, everyone's focus turned to her.

"So," Leo said. "Any progress on finding your brother?"

"No. Their security system is too complicated to decode. Hand me a pizza."

"Are you okay?" Raph asked.

She smiled pretendingly.

'Just know that I'm here for you."

Gazing at each other longingly, their faces inched close, closer.. lips barely touching.

Mikey appeared out of the blue, and noticing how sad she was gave Rose a monster hug, completely unaware of the consequences of his actions..

"Ow, hey! *sees Mikey hugging her* Um, thanks Mikey. She hugged him back.

Mikey pulled away. "Don't worry Clawgirl, we're gonna get him someday."

"Thanks, and did you come up with that yourself?"

"Yep. Pretty cool, huh?"

Raphael was pushed away, fuming. _Damn you, you little runt. You ruined our - kiss? We almost kissed?_

* * *

><p>Sewage<p>

8:56 a.m.

Rose slept overnight in the sewage by accident, impatiently waiting for Donny to finish.

_I was running through a maze. I heard laughter. "Why?"_

_Who was that?_

_I ran into a corner, then another, and another. Finally, an opening. _

_Wes!_

_I ran up to him, squeezing his back._

_But something told me it wasn't him. He wasn't smiling. Wes always smiled, even after he was beaten up, he said, "I'll be stronger for you." Rose missed that._

"_Will you smile for me?" she said to the boy. No movement. "Please?" No movement. _

_Suddenly, he replied: "Wes will smile for Rose and in exchange Rose will be prisoner for Wes so Wes can learn more about Rose."_

_Rose staggered and took a step pointed a finger at him. "Who are you?"_

'_Wes's' face melted into metal, forming a Kraang droid and it grew 3 feet. _

"_What did you do to him?"_

_The maze disappeared. Just darkness. A fog descended. Her brother appeared in front of her. _

"_I got stronger for you, sis. Tried being stronger. But you left me. And never came back."_

"_Of course not, you got captured. But I promise I will find you." Rose reassured him._

"_Lies, all LIES!"_

_Wes grew gigantic arms and fangs, then using his hand threw her to the distance._

* * *

><p><em>A bright light surrounded her. <em>

_The Kraang. _

_She heard them talk._

"_The girl known as Rose Caito and the girl known as April O'Neil will complete the Kraang's research of extraterrestrial species research of mutagen transformation. _

_The DNA of April O'Neil will perfect the human-mutagen mutation. The DNA of Rose Caito will stabilize non-earthly mutations. Commence mutagen experimentation."_

_Rose found herself wearing a metal circle on her neck chained with little canisters of mutagen, ready to explode. _

_She noticed that she was human. No claws. No nothing. _

_She was in an empty, see-through room. The testing chambers._

_A droid was standing a few feet from her. "Test one. DNA 6-78112."_

_It held a remote control with a big red button. When he pressed it, the glass canisters of mutagen exploded all over Rose._

"_Aaaaahhhhh!" As the green goo seeped through her skin, Rose had undergone changes. She grew claws, gained purple striped all over her body. And her eyes changed back and forth from black to gold. Black. Gold. Black. Gold._

_The chamber wasn't strong enough to hold her mutated self. Smashing the glass, the girl crushed everything she saw like a maniac. _

_An alarm was heard. _

"_Test subject #5 escaping. Test subject #5 escaping. Recruit Kraang bots to Lab 8."_

_Armies of identical human and robot Kraang droids surrounded her. They were no match for Rose's enhanced strength and psychotic state of mind._

_She drew jabs and punches at them, barely dodging their laser attacks. She then found the exit._

_But more soldiers appeared._

* * *

><p>Rose woke up screaming her head off.<p>

The first thing she caught sight of was Raphael. Next were the other turtles.

"Pipe down! It was just a bad dream!"

Her heart was racing.

"Are you alright, do you need some ice?" Donny said.

"No, all that matters is that we find my brother. Did you get the location?"

"Well, yes, but what about you?"

"Doesn't matter," Rose replied. She got up. "I'm fine *cough* let's go."

"Wait," interjected Leo. We can't go in the daylight. Plus, you're not feeling well."

"But **I **can, and I am. I'm going whether you're with me or not." She took the piece of paper.

Donny held containing the address.

_Raph's POV_

_Something's up with Rose. She told us her past, but it's not enough. Why won't she let us in? Let __**ME **__in?_

"_But __**I **__can. I'm going whether you're with me or not."_

"_Stop. It's too dangerous for you. Donny found security footage of them at an arsenal warehouse. They're now armed with weaponsand maybe even mutagen. We can't risk anything. We can't risk you." _

_I hold her hand and resist the urge to blush no matter how hard it is._

"_So, what're you gonna do about it?" Rose challenged me._

_I have to say it._

_I have to. _

"_Please." I say._

_Everyone gasped, even Spike, who was chewing on a leaf on a bean bag._

Normal POV

She bit her lip, hesitating, tightened her grip on Raph's hand, gently let go, and said,

* * *

><p>At Purple Dragon Hideout<p>

* * *

><p>A truck driving by dropped a cylindrical container.<p>

A thin, tatooed man with a beard inspected the perimeters to make sure no one broke in. He noticed the fallen item which was just outside their property.

"Fong!" he called out.

2 other people came out and stood next to him.

"What do you think this is?" the man said, shaking it.

"I don't know, a lava lamp? Gimme." Fong demanded.

After a second of grasping the 'lava lamp', he dropped it.

* * *

><p><strong>I just love putting in cliffys! Will Rose risk it all for her brother, who she lost, or wait? Okaay, that's a bit of an exaggeration. <strong>

**That's Chapter 6 for you! It could've been better, I know, but that's all I could do. I promise the next will be even better! ****And what did the truck drop? I bet it's obvious what it was. ****PM me for ideas if you want! **

**Ja ne, **

**V**


	7. A Kiss

"Fine."

Just then, Raph's heart just exploded. _She chose me over her own brother. I don't know what to say! _

The turtle unintentionally raised suspicion by yelling out, "Whoopee! Yasss!" while simultaneously fist-pumping in the air and jumping up and down.

Rose shot him a hurt look. Her eyes flashed gold for a second.

"If you didn't want to help me find him then you could've just said so." She marched out of the room without another word.

"Rose, come back!"

_I tried catching up to her, but the smoke-bomb she used got in my eyes._

"Ssssssssssssssssssss...That's gotta hurt man." _Shouldn't have done that Mikey._

_I'm gonna follow Rose __**after **__whooping his shell. He just had to cross the line._

* * *

><p>TechTown Warehouse<p>

9:15 a.m.

* * *

><p><em>Still Raph's POV<em>

_I ran to her apartment- warehouse, place. It took me long enough for Leo and Donny to let go, but even longer trying to stay as discrete as possible. Damn, I just can't tell these humans apart._

_When I finally arrived, I heard grunts. It was at the back of the warehouse. Rose was working out to let out her anger, just like I do. I never realized that us being so similar might be slightly weird. _

Rose wore a white tank top (kind of making her bra line visible), black sweatpants, and red Nike shoes. Ironically, her hair was down this time. The sweat clung to body as the sun shone directly on her skin, giving the illusion of her glowing. Raphael drooled a little bit.

Out of curiosity, he was about to leave and check out other rooms of her place other than the mess hall, when he heard some very eye opening information.

Previously, Rose was running on a treadmill, now she's ripping apart a punching bag.

"I can't *punch* believe *wheeze* I *punch* actually liked the guy! I was *punch* so stupid! _**So **_stupid *wheeze*, that I actually chose **him **over my brother. And what does he *wheeze* do? Rub it all over my face like he was nothing!"

Rose was about to start replacing her explosives when she heard a thump. She sighed dreadfully.

_Please let it not be one of those pedophiles who try to molest people in their sleep..._

_*clank* "Dammit!" the girl heard a loud whisper coming from the shadows._

_Rose's POV_

"_Who the hell is that?" _

_To make sure it's not a rat or cockroach (no offense Master Splinter), I take my shuriken and whip it towards the source of the noise._

"_Ow, my shell!"_

_Huh?_

_Raphael stepped out of the shadows. "Hi."_

_I can't help but be happy to see him even though he's the one I try to run away from. But I hid my joy instead._

"_What do you want?"_

"_I'm not here to fight you are be gruff about anything. I'm sorry." Raphael quietly said, dropping his sais and raising his hands up._

_You could tell he's trying not to explode, even he's more sweatier than me, probably from all the anxiety. _

_I drop my towel. "Come inside."_

* * *

><p>15 minutes later...<p>

* * *

><p>"So the reason you were so happy is because for a second, <strong>just <strong>a second, I considered you over Wes?"

They were eating pizza while watching Space Heroes on Rose's T.V. (don't tell Leo).

Raph rubbed the back of his head. "Stupid, I get it. You know what, forget I said anything, sorry for wasting your time, bye."

He stood up and as he was going to walk out, Rose stopped him, like he did with her.

"Relax, why do you overreact so much?"

The turtle's face scrunched up, looking for an answer. "Cause, cause I do, okay? Happy?"

"Raph, it's just us, it's not like anyone's recording or writing down what we're doing. Calm down, and talk to me."

He was silent.

"If you're not going to go first, then I will. After I ran away, I'll I've ever done is depend on myself. And I know that sometimes you felt that way, too. I admit, I have some emotional issues, and can be bit on the rough side. I know you are too. We're on the same boat here, so anything that you say, I won't judge."

Raph finally spoke up.

"It's not that. Knowing that I was important to someone other than my own family really affected me, in a good way. I mean you're so pretty, and smell like pizza, you're tough and now scrawny, and not like any other girl I've seen. And I'm, I'm just a freak. Oh great, now I sound the same as Donny."

Rose snickered.

"Don't be afraid to tell someone how you feel. I guess we both revealed aside we never thought existed, huh? Speaking of feelings, what are you trying to say? This isn't some sort of prank that I have to kick your ass on is it?."

"Nope. I...I..."

"Yes?"

"I..."

_How hard is it to tell a gal you love her? I have to do everything myself!_

Suddenly, Rose swooped down and cupped Raph's cheek, giving him a passionate kiss.

_She tastes like pizza..._

_Kissing a turtle wasn't as bad as thought it would be. At least he wasn't a fish._

After 3 beautiful minutes of tongue-swapping,they broke it off.

Breathing hard, Rose said, "Was that what what you wanted to say?"

Raph froze, taking in everything that just happened. Then he smiled.

"Let's do it again just to make sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! Hope you like this chapter! Um, I know that there's been a lot of Fluff lately, but the next chapter will be really important to the plot.. don't hate but...somethingbad will happen. You just have to find out what. The next title's called: "When We Crumble"<strong>

**Ja ne,**

**V**


End file.
